1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to children's toys and more specifically to children's toys which employ domino effect cascades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generations of children have entertained themselves by setting up sequences of dominoes or other cascadable elements, then toppling the first cascadable element and watching the remaining cascadable elements fall in a sequential cascade. There have been certain deficiencies in this procedure: (a) the cascadable elements often become scattered or lost; (b) many children do not have the temperment or the motor skills needed to successfully position individual elements in a cascadable sequence. To overcome these deficiencies, short sequences of cascadable elements have been hinged to bases, hereinafter termed "sections of track", which can be concatenated into longer cascadable sequences. These cascadable sequences, however, have been limited to cascades which do not ripple in the reverse direction upon completion of the forward cascade. The present invention provides a cascade in the reverse direction which allows children the pleasure of initiating a cascade and having it return to them.